


plunge

by chouhimes



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Time, Frottage, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, just a bit of chomping tho hehe, thigh riding, uh levi is in his demon form idk how to tag that lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouhimes/pseuds/chouhimes
Summary: you pause for a second. you can either back off and apologize for invading his space like this, play it off as a joke--he might be a little weird about it for a couple days but you know he’ll eventually forget about it--or you can dive headfirst into this grave you’ve dug for yourself. the warm feeling in your chest pushes you toward the latter, and you swallow before thinking ‘fuck it’ and plopping yourself fully in his lap.
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 345





	plunge

“can you pass me the next volume?” 

leviathan gives no indication of having heard your request, still staring intently at his d.d.d’s screen, tapping at the notes on some rhythm game he’d downloaded earlier this week. you realize he would be unable to hand you the manga in question for at least another two minutes and sigh, deciding to wait the song out, far too lazy to simply walk to the other side of the bed to grab it. instead you turn your focus to leviathan himself, studying him as he struggles to maintain his combo. 

with all lights but a small, dim lamp in the corner of your room off, the d.d.d screen casts a pretty highlight to his features, the game’s bright colors faintly evident in his narrowed eyes. for a demon so self-conscious, he’s incredibly attractive. sure, he generally looks about six months behind on rest, you’ll admit that, but even with the dark circles his poor sleep schedule has created there’s a beauty to his features that can’t be overshadowed. you wish he could see it for himself; it’s obvious to near everyone but him that he has his own admirers within r.a.d, curious and shy demons who cast longing gazes when they see him attend in-person classes once in a blue moon. the same way you look at him in moments such as this, when you know he won’t have the chance to notice.

caught up in admiring him as you lay against your pillow, you don’t notice that leviathan has finished his song until he breaks the silence with an enthusiastic ‘yes!’ and heaves a great sigh.

“i finally beat every song in master mode! honestly i’m surprised at how fast i got through all of them, especially since the streamer that recommended this game was having problems with a couple of the master songs,” he exits the app to check the streamer in question’s devilgram page, likely checking for updates on said difficulties. 

“all your sleepless nights have paid off. you’ve peaked. the mastery of a free-to-play mobile idol game is the pinnacle of your gaming career,” you tease lightly, sitting up fully, breathing out a small laugh as he flushes.

“shut up! a normie like you wouldn’t understand anyway, but this game is notoriously difficult even for some of the most experienced rhythm game players. deviltube barely has any videos of completed master songs because almost no one can beat them,” his defense is half-hearted and you hum in humoring acknowledgement. 

“well now that you’ve surpassed every rhythm gamer out there, can you please hand me the next volume of this? i wanna finish it before i head to bed,” you wave the volume you just completed a bit and he frowns.

“you couldn’t have just grabbed it yourself?” 

“i mean i could’ve, yeah, but why would i do that when you’re right next to it and can just hand it to me?” you raise an eyebrow, and feign a look of contemplation. “i guess i  _ could  _ just climb over you to get it if that’s easier.”

leviathan turns even more red and makes a faint choking noise, jerkily turning to his left to search for the requested book. you chuckle and move closer regardless, sitting on your knees directly next to him. 

“i can’t-- is it even in here?” he huffs, sifting through a substantial stack of various books, magazines, and manga. you take in his still flustered expression and inhale deeply before deciding to do something incredibly stupid. 

shifting your body so that one of your legs is in between his, an awkward half straddle, you use your left hand to balance yourself with his shoulder, leaning over and prodding at the stack yourself. you feel leviathan go more still than he’s even been around you, and rather than face him you stare resolutely at the bedside table, not even registering which books you’re looking at. 

“i definitely saw it in here the other day,” you force out, doing your best to ignore the fluttering in your stomach when you hear leviathan start to protest against your position.

“h-hey--! what are-- y-you can’t just--” the poor demon seems near about to explode from embarrassment and you grip his shoulder tighter, feeling yourself start to blush at your own actions. still avoiding his gaze, you pause for a second. you can either back off and apologize for invading his space like this, play it off as a joke--he might be a little weird about it for a couple days but you know he’ll eventually forget about it--or you can dive headfirst into this grave you’ve dug for yourself. the warm feeling in your chest pushes you toward the latter, and you swallow before thinking ‘ _ fuck it _ ’ and plopping yourself fully in his lap. well, halfly, you suppose, given only one leg is straddled. 

“why are you--...” leviathan seems to stop functioning altogether, opting to stare intently just over your shoulder, too shocked to make eye contact. you spend just a moment studying him before hooking your arms around his neck. 

“levi,” there’s a quiet plea in your voice for him to look at you, and you continue when a while passes with no response from him. “please look at me?” 

his eyes flicker to yours a couple times, but it seems he’s unable to maintain the connection and you sigh, gently bringing his head down to rest on your shoulder while you embrace him. 

“levi...i really…” you exhale, hoping he doesn’t notice the trembling your own body is undergoing. you feel the rush of confidence leave you and find yourself unable to continue with your confession. making to pull back, you start a bit when leviathan suddenly wraps his arms around your waist, pushing his head into you just a tad more. 

“you…” his murmur is near inaudible and the muffled effect speaking into your skin causes doesn’t help any; the movement of his lips tickles and you shiver slightly. “you’re so unfair… you can’t just…” 

breath catching, you squeeze onto him harder before letting out a shuddering sigh. he shifts off of you somewhat, and eventually pulls back completely to finally look you in the eye; the stare is so intense you nearly miss the fact that he’s let go of the spell hiding his demon form, but when you realize your mouth drops open just a bit, in awe once more at just how unreal he can look sometimes. reaching up slowly so he can see what you’re doing, you run your fingers along the base of his horns, gently stroking upwards along the branching paths, and he closes his eyes, shuddering and pulling you closer to his body. 

“that’s-- if you keep--” he cuts off, instead shifting in place; the abrupt movements cause a gentle friction where you’re seated, and a sharp gasp seems to freeze time in the room. you flush even more red than before, ashamed of the noise that filled the space between you, but are helpless to do anything but sit and stare as he returns his attention to you. his orange eyes nearly glow in the faint lighting of the room, and in them you see a hunger you’ve never been on the receiving end of before. when his tail suddenly comes to wrap around your waist, you move to hold it closer to you, tender in your exploration of the scales, and he lets out a quiet sigh before shifting you once more, even closer than he had previously. this time you’re unable to hold back the small sound of satisfaction as you try to look at him, feeling a bit hazy. a whisper of your name has you humming absently, unable to focus on anything but the areas you’re making contact. 

leviathan seems to take it upon himself to act, hesitating for only a moment, then purposefully dragging you along the length of his thigh, making sure to press you down into the muscle for more pressure. 

“ah!” the reaction is instantaneous; your hands fly up to cover your mouth, shocked at the soft cry that left you, but leviathan wastes no time in gripping you even harder, repeating the motion, again and again until you’re gasping out a steady litany of muted moans and broken whispers of his name. his tail and hands keep you steady as he guides you in your movements, and soon you’re caught up enough in the pleasure that you grind into him on your own, focused on chasing the pleasure he’s allowing you to take from him. 

“come on,” his voice is much steadier than it has any right to be given the circumstances, and you grasp onto his arms to ground yourself as you near what’s shaping up to be the best orgasm of your life so far. “you’re close, right?” 

you don’t have the brain power to respond properly, just whimpering and squeezing so hard you have to be hurting him, but he doesn’t complain, only ducks his head to where it was resting so innocently earlier, placing gentle kisses in a path to the junction of your neck and shoulder. 

“come for me, please,” he gives no warning before biting harshly, hard enough that you’re sure his fangs have broken the skin, but it’s this sharp pain coupled with a final rough grind that tips you over the edge, and you let out a whimper that you worry will attract the other brothers’ attention with its volume. your orgasm hits just as hard as you were anticipating, and you spend the aftershocks slumped into leviathan’s chest, body trembling and reveling in his warmth and soft touches. after a few moments of rest, you pry yourself up to look at him, shocked by the lust directed at you in his expression. 

“levi…” you begin, fingers brushing through the back of his hair, “what do you want me to do for you?”

the confidence he’d worn throughout guiding your pleasure seems to crack a bit when he notices the small bite wound he’d created, the lust watered down with a splash of shame, and you quickly move in to give him a peck on the lips. 

“hey, don’t worry. i liked it, honestly. i-i don’t think i’d mind more…” you trail off, trying to ignore the heat in your face. “i want you to feel good too. just tell me what you want.”

leviathan wordlessly shifts you both around, and for a moment you think maybe he might actually leave, but soon he’s hovering over you, your back pressed to the mattress. 

“just...just stay there,” he mumbles, pressing close against you. it’s then that you notice how hard he is, now pressed against your thigh, the roles reversed. the pants he wears for pajamas tonight aren’t doing anything to hide it, and you’re briefly confused at how you were so caught up in your own arousal you didn’t even notice his. you try not to gawk at his cock pressing against the fabric, so beyond taking brief note of how it seems to be more than honestly expected, you focus your attention on leviathan’s face. he looks beyond embarrassed now that it’s his turn to get off, and you smile gently, reaching to pull him down for another kiss, this one longer than the previous but still fairly chaste. with a tiny nip to his bottom lip you wiggle to get more comfortable and rest your arms around his shoulders once more. 

“go ahead. i want you to.” you raise your thigh against where he’s straining against his pants, letting your voice drop to a sultrier tone than it’s been all night. “use me to get yourself off, leviathan.” 

this seems to snap him into action, and he surges forward to press his cock harder into your leg, settling into a near frantic pace. you assume having been hard the entire time you were grinding against him got him closer to coming than he’d like to admit, but you don’t mind, letting him go at the speed he pleases. 

small huffs of breath and held back whines are all that fill the air between you two as he visibly approaches his own orgasm. his face is mostly hidden by this point, as close to you as he can get without accidentally hitting you with his horns, but the flush and closed-eyed expression of bliss you catch a peek of has you biting your lip, wondering if it’d be worth it to go one more round. 

you decide to help him along when it seems he’s just about ready to let go, and slide your arm down his back, your hand reaching to caress the base of his tail; your other hand you use to angle yourself up just the tiniest amount, and when you find the same area he bit you latch on, gifting him a matching mark. he comes against you with no warning, only a choked off moan and the stilling of his movements. he flops onto the bed next to you, panting heavily, hiding his face entirely with a pillow. 

“levi.” you try, reaching over to poke his arm. there’s no movement. 

“leviii…” it’s a whine now, and you push up right against his side, trying to gain his attention. 

“w-what?” the grumble barely makes it to human levels of volume. despite his face being hidden, you can still see the intense redness of his ears and the nervous coil of his tail. 

“look at me.”

silence once more.

“please look at me, levi.” you try to hold back the tinge of frustration, but it’s clear he picks up on it from the tensing of his body. it works, however, and soon you’re faced with the flustered mess of a demon you’ve had on your mind for months. you find yourself grinning, your mind finally accepting the reality of what just happened. a giggle breaks free, and before leviathan can misinterpret it, you’re covering half of him in a tight hug, burrowing as close to him as possible. 

“leviathan...i like you. i like you so much. i didn’t mean for this to happen but i’m so happy it did because i got to show you how much i care about you.” if you hold him any tighter he’s probably going to complain, but you can’t hold back anymore. “you’re so special to me and i just wanna-- i want…-- i’d do anything for you.”

you falter in your confession, overwhelmed by everything, and wait for any kind of response from him. moments that feel like hours pass, and before you’re fully aware of it you’re held flush against his chest. 

“i can’t believe you went and said something so embarrassing…” he whines. “why would you even like me…? i’m not--”

“stop right there.” you cut him off quickly, jerking back to glare at him. “i don’t know what you’re about to say but i know it can’t be good. i don’t care if you think you’re lame or gross or any other excuse you wanna throw out. i like you for  _ you _ , levi, games and anime and shut-in tendencies and awkwardness and all. if you can’t accept why i’d like you yet, fine, but don’t expect me to back off just because  _ you  _ think i should. i’ll only leave you alone if you don’t like me too.” 

he stares at you with wide eyes, shocked into silence, and your glare falters a bit the longer his response takes. 

“i-i mean...do you…? if you don’t, i...that’s fi--mmpf!” you’re cut off abruptly by leviathan surging against you, lips pressing desperately against yours. he leaves no room for protest, licking greedily into your mouth and coaxing you to meet his intensity until the small gasps between kisses are no longer enough and you pull back to inhale properly. 

“i didn’t say that, normie,” he can’t meet your eyes again, looking disgruntled, but the present redness ruins what would otherwise be pure displeasure. “you know you’re my player two...you better not think otherwise,” 

it’s not a full admission, but you can work on drawing that out later, you think. you settle in and wait when he says he’s going to his room to change. by the time he crawls back into bed with you you’re half asleep, exhausted by the physical and emotional toll of the night’s events. when he doesn’t come over to your side of the bed to cuddle, you give a small  _ hmph  _ and wriggle closer to him, nuzzling against his side. it takes him a few minutes to relax again, but once he does, you smile, finally letting sleep stake its claim upon you. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be real i haven't written fic in 4 years and also did not edit this at all so uh haha! let me know if you see any mistakes because it's very likely lol. my outline for this fic was incredibly horny and then i wrote it and it was somehow nauseatingly tender compared to what i wanted but i guess that's how it be huh. anyway hope you enjoyed! xx


End file.
